


I'm Hungry

by bae_yeom



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Smut, studio smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:12:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6972376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bae_yeom/pseuds/bae_yeom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jisoo shows up at Jihoon's studio with some midnight snacks</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Hungry

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this thanks to this random post I saw where Joshua commented that Woozi was the kind of guy he could share midnight snacks with and just talk. Obv they did a bit more than talk in here lmao
> 
> For any requests or questions you guys don’t want to be posted publicly, I have an email set up (sunnythewriter25@gmaill.com) for all ya’ll’s convenience :)  
> Moreover, if you’d like to make a request for a smut/fluff whether it be kpop or not, feel free to send it in!

Opening his eyes to a pitch black dorm room, Joshua groaned when he realized that it was only 1:30am. I guess that's what I get for crashing asleep at 7:00pm. It seemed like my body refused to get more than 8 hours of sleep. He thought.

Groaning, he sat up and wondered what he could do to pass the time until the others woke up. Then almost out of the blue, he remembered hearing Woozi he would be producing that night. Pausing slightly, he strained to hear the sound of the music he would most likely be playing. The perks of having their dorms on the same floor as our personal dance and music studio.

Hearing a small thud from the neighbouring room, he was certain the boy was still in there producing.

Geez, does he ever stop and take care of himself?, I silently wondered to myself. I should probably get him something to eat. Who knows when was the last time he took a break.

Making up his mind to get something for the small man, he took notice at how thin the walls were when he heard a small gasp coming from the other side. Shrugging it off, he opened the refrigerator door and took out two yoghurt containers and bananas. They were filled with the proteins they were both lacking, so he figured it was a safe option. The poor boy was working himself too hard; as a hyung I have to make sure to take better care of him.

He made sure to stay as silent as he could as he slipped on my shoes and left the dorm. Shivering a little at the change of temperature from the warm dorm to the frisky hall, he trudged carefully down to the studio door.

Another quiet moan stopped him from knocking on the door. It took him by such surprise that he silently choked and almost dropped what he was carrying. Biting his lip, he wondered what he should do next. He isn't mastur- no Woozi isn't the type- but what if... oh my goodness what do I do. Should I still go in? I won't believe he's doing that unless I see it with my own eyes.

Joshua took a deep breath to calm his erratic heart, gulped, and knocked as quietly as possible on the studio's door, half fearing what he would find out, half excited at the possibilities of outcome.

Woozi let out a small swear when he heard the knock, realizing that he wouldn't be able to run away from this one. He stood up, fixed himself back into his pants and walked to the door where he opened it to reveal a wide-eyed Joshua. Seeing him so flustered and innocent made his hunger resume almost exponentially. He cursed Joshua for being so perfect yet at such an inconvenient time.

Grinning slightly, Joshua stepped into the dim room, setting the condiments onto the table before announcing, "I brought you some midnight snacks for you to share with me since I couldn't sleep and I figured that you probably needed a break and something to refuel with."

"That's very sweet of you, Joshua. I can't think of a way to thank you enough." Woozi replied

Beaming up to him from his spot on an extra chair he found in the room he said, "Well you can always show me what you've been working on."

Woozi has never let anyone hear the work he was working on with anyone but his managers and older PD's, and that was only when he needed them to approve of it.

Pondering on the condition, Woozi finally agreed, just because he was too damn adorable right now and his head couldn't function properly. He handed the headset to Joshua, who still hadn't fully wrapped his head around the fact that the former was actually letting him listen to his works.

"But you have to promise to keep it secret that I let you listen to it, ok?"

The older only nodded enthusiastically, and waited for the music to start playing.

As the melody started to flow through his ears, wanting to absorb as much of the experience as he could, he closed his eyes and smile contentedly.

Woozi couldn't stand the sight any longer without doing anything about it. Seeing the older with his head thrown back a bit, eyes closed, neck exposed, and open-mouthed was too much of a good opportunity to let is pass. Looking at the man across from him one last time, he put his hand over his crotch, softly palming himself over his pants. Biting his lip he made sure not to make any noise as he god harder and harder at the innocent sight in front of him.

He knew he had to figure out what to do and fast, before the song ended and Joshua would look at him yet again. Yet at the same time he couldn't find the energy to focus on the problem that was going to arise, the only thing in his head was his growing arousal.

Letting go of his lip, he let out a shaky sigh and stopped himself from going any further. He'd have to finish this himself later when he was alone again. The song was going to end soon anyways. He just had to find a way to conceal his pretty obvious hard-on.

Finally, he just turned back to the mixing console, closed his eyes and laid his head on buttons he knew wouldn't impact anything he was working on, breathing hard and wondering how he'll be able to stay sane until the older went back to the dorm.

Sitting back up with his eyes still closed, he jumped when he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders, giving him a small but so extremely good massage.

"Woozi-ah you look so stressed, let me help you relax." Joshua said, "I really liked your song! I hope it'll be on our next album because I'd think that our fans would like it very much." he added.

The younger could only hum in response, the hands on his shoulders too good to let him form a coherent sentence. Fuck, he thought to himself, why does he have to be so god damn goOd?

Finally, he couldn't keep a small moan from slipping out, and immediately blushed beet red when he realized he might've made things super awkward between the two.

However, the only response he got was Joshua's hands slipping lower and lower, until Woozi was almost forced to lay his head back onto the mixing console. The buttons hurt a little, but it wasn't like he was complaining; the hands on his back were pure magic, working so many wonders. He would certainly have enough material to last him a while, he thought to himself cynically.

"Ah hyung, you don't have to do this for me, you know. You've already brought me food and company," he spoke out, wanting to keep his composure as much as possible.

Once again there was no worded reply from the other, only this time he felt deft fingers hooking under his shirt and pulling it up. Widening his eyes, Woozi knew that this certainly wasn't the kind of Joshua he saw every day. This Joshua knew what he wanted, and he knew that it was what Woozi wanted, too. He had seen the younger palm himself when he thought his eyes were closed.

As he let Joshua pull his shirt over his head, he turned to face him. He wasn't ready for what he saw. Both boys realized the extent the other had on the opposite when their dilated pupils made contact. Both flushed under each other's stares but didn't stop. Woozi stood up from his chair, and place his hands on Joshua's hips.

"You know, it isn't very fair that you get to check me out shirtless and yet I haven't got anything new to admire." He pouted slightly, making Joshua smirk and let Woozi grip his shirt and pull it over his head.

After pausing to admire each other, Joshua snaked his arms behind the smaller boy and grabbed his ass, making him gasp and press himself close to the taller's body. With their chests touching, Woozi felt the yearn to kiss the beautiful body in front of him.

Lightly touching his lips to the other's nipples, he felt him shudder and let out a small sigh of content. Smiling to himself, he decided to pepper kisses in a line until he reached the other nipple and took it into his mouth.

"Wah I can't take it anymore, Woozi. Just kiss me damn it.", Joshua commanded.

Obliging, he stood up on his toes stopped his lips right in front of Joshua's teasing him a bit. He was so close, his lips barely brushing against the other.

With a frustrated growl, the oldest pushed his lips onto Woozi's. Both almost melted at the touch of each other, knowing that it's been too long since they've been wanting to do this.

Taking the lead, Woozi shoved Joshua up against the wall with a force Joshua wasn't expecting. He made a surprised sound, and was even more pleasantly surprised when Woozi started grinding his hips onto his legs.

Letting out a moan, he started tracing Woozi's chest until he came to the band of his pants. Breaking away from the kiss, he looked down at him for consent to go further. The smaller, with lust written on every inch of his face nodded fervently and started sucking Joshua's neck, which was probably going to leave him hickeys.

Slipping his hand into Woozi's sweatpants, he found out that the latter wasn't wearing boxers, making him twitch slightly in his own.

Woozi's erection was so prominent that Joshua almost felt his pain. Brushing his hand at the other's tip, he almost had to catch a faltering Woozi, as he let out a breathy moan.

"Give me more... Please...", came out of his mouth without even thinking about it twice. The pleasure Joshua was too much for him to be able to form coherent sentences.

Submitting to Woozi's wishes, Joshua took Woozi into his hand, while the other looped around his waist to firmly grasp his ass, knowing that he'd have to support the smaller.

Slowly pumping Woozi, Joshua dug his nails into the other's backside, earning him a throaty moan. He felt his own erection twitch again at the sound the sound emitted.

Not being able to support himself any longer, Woozi's knees buckled from under him, but he was caught once again by Joshua. Chuckling, Joshua gently led Woozi back to his chair where he sat the boy down, but not before pulling the sweatpant band down to his knees.

When the cold air made contact with Woozi's hot core, he found himself shivering in pleasure. Until not long after he felt another breeze fanning him. Looking down, he saw Joshua on his knees, mouth slightly open, eyes looking right at him. Bracing himself on the chair's armrests, he nodded.

Without any more warnings, Joshua took Woozi into his mouth until he hit the back of his throat.

"Fuck, Joshua, oh my goodness," was all that Woozi could muster, as he arched his back in pleasure.

Looking up, Joshua's view was a flushed open-mouthed Woozi, with his eyes screwed shut. The scene was so hot to him that he let out a groan, sending vibrations through Woozi, making him whine out Joshua's name.

Hollowing his cheeks, he bobbed his head up and down his shaft, making sure to drag his tongue along the thick vein underneath the member.

Bliss taking over his senses, Woozi didn't try stopping the string of groans and whines coming out of his mouth, not even caring if the others heard; Joshua was that good.

Not being able to control himself any further, he intertwined his fingers in Joshua's hair, and pushing him down onto his shaft, making him gag. Joshua understood the message, and what he couldn't fit in his mouth, he used his hands.

As he continued to lick and suck the living soul out of the poor boy in the chair Joshua started to see that he was close. Swirling his tongue around Woozi, he managed to utter, "Fuck, Joshua I'm so close. Don't stop."

Dragging his tongue up his member one last time, Joshua fondled with Woozi's balls for good measure, and almost came in his pants when he heard Woozi shout out his name and fill his mouth with his cum. Having nowhere to spit, he obediently swallowed and looked up at Woozi with such a used face that Woozi would've came a second time, if he wouldn't have been so spent.

Smiling down at the pretty boy on his knees, he brought him back up for one last kiss, tasting himself but not minding it.

"Looks like I won't be needing that banana and yoghurt after all," Joshua said, letting a small chuckle leave his plump and wet lips, "But I have a feeling you might." he added, with a wink that made Woozi blush a shade pinker than his hair.


End file.
